Life's Largest Choices
by xocaroline
Summary: Read Trailer for Summary. Rated M for possible sexual scenes/drugs/abuse. Medium M, may change later.
1. Trailer

**Setting:** Secret Life Of The American Teenager; during it. This starts about 2 months before Amy has the baby, and will end around 4 years later. AxB, RxG, possible AnnexL, RxAdrian

**Rated:** M for possible sexual scenes/drugs/abuse. Medium M. May change later.

**Characters:** Amy Jurgens, Ben Boykewich, Madison Cooperstein, Lauren Treacy, Ricky Underwood, Grace Bowman, Amy's parents[Anne & George], Ben's Dad[Leo Boykewich], Henry Miller, Alice Valko, Adrian Lee, Ashley Jurgens, possibly other appearances by Jack, Mr. Molina, and Madison's brother, Jason Cooperstein.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own The Secret Life of The American Teenager, or any of the characters. This is simply a fanfiction from my view.

* * *

Voiceover

_ Spoken_

**Actions**

From the time she found out

** Shows Amy turning around quickly, flashes to Ricky looking surprised**

Until the time it happened

**Shows Amy in a hospital bed, red-faced, holding the hands of her mother, and Ben**

He was never there

**Shows Ricky sobbing in the front seat of his car, frustrated**

But he was

** Shows Ben hugging Amy, whispering into her ear**

_I love you, Amy. And,_

**Shows Ben's hand on Amy's slightly-protruding stomach**

_I love this baby._

Who will she choose?  
**Shows Amy with Ben, and then Amy with Ricky.  
Flashes to Amy talking to both of them, holding a baby**

_I have to choose what's right for my baby! Not what you want_

**She points to Ricky**

_ Or what you think is best for me!_

**She points to Ben**

_I have to choose what's right for…_

**Amy's voice fades out as it shows her looking down at the baby, who is looking up at her**

Who will she choose?

** Flashes a picture of Ben and Ricky, slow motion, looking at each other.  
**

Will she keep the baby?

**Shows Amy cuddling the baby**

**Flash to a picture of Amy, sitting in a rocking chair, talking quietly to the baby.**

**Ben runs in, and looks at her. Their eyes meet.**

_**Stay tuned to find out what happens in:**_

_Life's Largest Choices_

_

* * *

_Author's Note:  
Wellll? I hope you're excited! I'm working on the first chapter as we speak. Reviews are more than welcome. I'm not sure at this point how long, or now short this will be. If I get bored with it, I'll do my best to keep it going, and give it a decent ending. I've abandoned my other story[Unexpected Reunions], but I may update that a little later. Give me reviews, tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcome!

xo Caroline


	2. Moving

**Setting**: Secret Life Of The American Teenager; during it. This starts about 2 months before Amy has the baby, and will end around 4 years later. AxB, RxG, possible AnnexL, RxAdrian

**Rated**: M for possible sexual scenes/drugs/abuse. Medium M. May change later.

**Characters**: Amy Jurgens, Ben Boykewich, Madison Cooperstein, Lauren Treacy, Ricky Underwood, Grace Bowman, Amy's parents [Anne & George], Ben's Dad [Leo Boykewich], Henry Miller, Alice Valko, Adrian Lee, Ashley Jurgens, possibly other appearances by Jack, Mr. Molina, and Madison's brother, Jason Cooperstein.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, or any of the characters. This is simply a fanfiction from my view.

**Note**: Italics, are either thoughts or flashbacks, but you'll know the difference.

* * *

Amy Jurgens laughed and shook her head, looking at Ben "That's not a word!"

Ben Boykewich, Amy's boyfriend, smiled and nodded "It is so. Ask Mary Poppins!" He said, referring to his word on the scrabble board, supercalifragilisticexpaladocius.

The couple was spending one well-deserved Saturday afternoon together after a very hectic week at school. After many different doctors' appointments, friends, and family, the two hadn't had much time together. Since a few weeks ago, it had become a tradition for the two to spend the majority of Saturdays together.

Amy shook her head "Fine, Ben. I'll give it to you. But it's still not fair."  
Ben laughed quietly and leaned over the board, kissing her cheek "And this is one of the many reasons why I love you, Amy Jurgens."  
Amy smiled and looked at him adoringly. _How could someone so perfect, so loving, love her? The screwup, the pregnant…woah, what was that?_  
An odd feeling in her stomach that felt like butterflies…no, fish swimming in her stomach interrupted Amy's thoughts. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening.

**The baby was moving**.

She let out a quiet gasp, and put her hand on her stomach.  
Ben heard her gasp and looked up, examining her face. She looked in pain…no, confused. "Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" He asked, moving to her side, quickly.  
"Ben, the baby…" She said quietly, still in awe.  
"Do I need to call an ambulance, a doctor?" Ben asked, taking the hand that wasn't on her stomach.  
Amy smiled at him and gently took her hand off her stomach, and placed it on his cheek "No, no. I'm okay. It's just…the baby…is moving." She said quietly, and took his hand, putting it on her stomach.  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, and both let out quiet laughs as the baby gently kicked against Ben's hand. Ben looked at Amy, concern flooding his face as he pulled his hand away.  
"I don't want it to hurt you." He murmured.  
Amy shook her head, pushing herself up slightly. "It doesn't hurt. Feels weird, maybe. But it doesn't hurt." She assured him.  
To this, Ben took her in his arms and put a hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his, resting her head on his chest. They both let out a quiet sigh, and Amy closed her eyes. _Perfect, absolutely perfect._ She smiled to herself.

"Ben? Benjamin?" Leo Boykewich said quietly as he gently shook his teenage son. Two hours ago, the two had been playing scrabble, happy as can be. Just five minutes ago, he had come to check on them, and found them asleep in each other's arms.  
"Don't touch her Underw…" Ben's sentence trailed off as he woke up, slowly. As he got his bearings straight, he looked up, seeing his dad standing above him and Amy, who was asleep in his arms.  
"How long have we been asleep?" Ben asked, quietly, as not to wake Amy.  
"I'm not sure. An hour and a half, maybe?" Leo said quietly, helping Ben transfer Amy from the floor onto the couch, where she stirred, but then fell right back to sleep.  
The two men went into the next room, as not to wake Amy.  
"I should wake her. She wanted to go see a movie, and then go out for pizza afterwards, with maybe Madison and Lauren…plus whatever dates they brought." Ben said with forced excitement.  
"Alright. Let me know if you're short on cash, bud." Leo said, and then walked into the back of the house.  
Quietly, Ben walked into the living room and walked towards the couch, smiling as he sat on the coffee table, watching Amy sleep.

**Flashback:**

"_Man, go talk to her!" Ben's best friend, Henry, encouraged.  
_"_I think you should." Henry's girlfriend, Alice, agreed.  
_"_You guys won't give up on this, will you?" Ben asked, rolling his eyes as he got the remainder of his books out of his locker.  
_"_No way in hell." Henry smirked, patting Ben's shoulder, grabbing Alice's hand, and walking off, leaving Ben to stare at Amy, who was talking to her two best friends.  
_"_Come on Boykewich. You aren't a sissy." Ben said to himself, as he walked towards Amy.  
Madison and Lauren left as Ben wandered towards Amy.  
"Um, it's Amy, right?" Ben asked as he approached her.  
_"_Yeah…Ben, right?" Amy asked, smiling slightly at the boy who stood in front of her.  
_"_I was wondering-" He started, but was cut off.  
_"_Amy! Come on!" Lauren said, waving for Amy to hurry.  
"Lauren, you and Madison go ahead. I have to go talk to Mr. Molina about something, anyway." Amy lied through her teeth, and then turned her attention back to Ben.  
_"_I'm sorry. They can be rude sometimes." Amy said, grabbing an American History book, and her band folder, then shutting her locker.  
_"_It's okay. But…yeah, I was wondering. Would you…like to go out for pizza, and a movie sometime?" Ben asked nervously.  
Amy stopped as she was turning around to look at him, smiling slightly to herself.__"I'm sorry…you want to go out on a date, with me?" Amy asked, smiling and pointing to herself.  
Ben nodded a little "Well, if you want to. Only, if you want to."__"Yes, yes, I do…" Amy said a little too excitedly.  
They both laughed at Amy's quick reaction.  
_"_Well, Amy Jurgens. Let me give you my number…and you let me know what time works for you." Ben said as he scribbled his number on a piece of paper.  
Amy quickly took the paper, noticing they only had a minute left to get to class.  
_"_I will text you later, and give you my number." Amy said, smiling as she hurried towards the stairs. She turned around and waved at him.  
He let out a relieved sigh, and smiled, waving back._

"_Well, here we are." The driver said as he pulled up in front of Amy's house. The two were sitting next to each other in the backseat, reluctant to end the night. Ben got out first, and then helped Amy out. He slowly walked to the driver and whispered to him. He nodded and shut off the car, to conserve gas.__Ben walked back to Amy and gently took her hand, walking towards the porch.  
Amy stopped in front of the door and turned to face Ben, smiling at him "Thank you, Ben. For one of the best nights in my life."  
Ben shook his head "No, Amy. Thank you." He leaned towards her, slowly. She did the same, and he took the leap. His lips gently met hers, in a sweet and slow kiss.  
"Amy, you're 10 minutes past curfew!" Amy's sister, Ashley whispered harshly as she opened the door.  
Amy's face turned red, and she hung her head, then looked at Ben "I'll text you later, I promise."  
She gently hugged him, and then kissed his cheek.  
_

"Ben? Ben?" Amy asked as she waved her hand in front of Ben's face.  
"Wha-Oh, hello." Ben smiled, looking at Amy.  
"Are you okay?" She asked with a slight laugh.  
Ben nodded "I'm perfectly fine." He said, then leaned in and kissed her, the same way he had for their first kiss, slowly, and sweetly.  
Amy smiled contently as she pulled back after just a minute.  
Ben smiled and sat next to her, pulling her into him. "I love you, Amy Jurgens.  
"I love you too, Ben Boykewich." Amy smiled, settling into him.

* * *

I know that I just put the trailer up today, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so excited about this story!  
Any ideas are welcome, as are names for the baby. :]  
Don't forget to review!

Xo-Caroline


	3. Just Talking

**Setting**: Secret Life Of The American Teenager; during it. This starts about 2 months before Amy has the baby, and will end around 4 years later. AxB, RxG, possible AnnexL, RxAdrian

**Rated**: M for possible sexual scenes/drugs/abuse. Medium M. May change later.

**Characters**: Amy Jurgens, Ben Boykewich, Madison Cooperstein, Lauren Treacy, Ricky Underwood, Grace Bowman, Amy's parents [Anne & George], Ben's Dad [Leo Boykewich], Henry Miller, Alice Valko, Adrian Lee, Ashley Jurgens, possibly other appearances by Jack, Mr. Molina, and Madison's brother, Jason Cooperstein.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, or any of the characters. This is simply a fanfiction from my view.

* * *

"Amy, your phone won't quit ringing." Ashley said, walking into Amy's room.

"Ashley! The door was closed! Damn, knock!" Ashley said, grabbing her robe and covering up her half-naked body.

"What the hell were you doing, anyway? Studying your stomach? Yes, Amy, you're pregnant. It's going to get big." Ashley said sarcastically, watching her sister.

"I was getting changed, and…wait, why is this any of your business? It's not. Thank you, goodbye." Amy said as she grabbed her phone and then pushed Ashley out of the door and shut it firmly. She walked away, but then walked back, twisting the lock on the doorknob. Suddenly, her phone went off.

_Looking back on a photo album of my life,_

_It's the little things that make me smile…_

Corbin Bleu sang from the blackberry in Amy's hand. She quickly picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked, grabbing a shirt off the floor, and pulling it on.

"Amy, we need to talk." The husky voice said over the phone, as Amy's hands stopped at her stomach.

"Ricky? Why do we need to talk?" Amy asked, lying down on her bed.

"We need to talk about the baby, about everything…about us." He muttered, hoping she heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Us? I didn't know there was an us." Amy said, feeling the baby move.

"Look, can we just go somewhere and talk?" Ricky pleaded.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the Wendy's in town. Be there in a half hour." Amy said, then hung up the phone, abruptly ending the phone call.

"Mom? I need a ride." Amy called down the hallway as she opened her door.

--

"I don't see how we'd raise the baby, and still end up going to school, being in band, and everything." Amy said for the millionth time as she sat across the table from Ricky, a frosty sitting in front of her.

"I told you. I'd drop out, get a job, and take care of the baby while you were in school. I'd work after you got home, so that the baby would never be alone, stuck with a babysitter, or in daycare." Ricky said, also repeating himself for the millionth time.

"But, I don't want you to lose your education because of me, and the baby." Amy said, looking at him, talking softly.

"Amy, I want to do this." Ricky said, gently taking Amy's hand, which was on the table.

"I…I don't know…" Amy stuttered. "I haven't decided what I'm doing yet…" She said, looking at him, gently pulling her hand away from his.

"Please, Amy. Consider it?" Ricky asked, his eyes pleading into hers.

The baby suddenly kicked, and Amy gasped quietly in surprise. She smiled, as Ricky looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." She smiled, reaching for his hand, pulling him to the other side of the table.

He frowned in confusion as Amy put his hand over her stomach. As the baby kicked against his hand, Ricky jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, as Amy giggled.

"That's the baby, silly." Amy smiled, taking his hand and putting it back over her stomach.

The two looked at each other, and Ricky leaned in to kiss Amy. Quickly, she turned to the side, and his kiss landed on her cheek. She shook her head and looked at him, gently putting her hand on his cheek. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.  
Her phone suddenly rang, and she pulled away from the hug, and picked it up.

"Hey mom. You're outside? Alright. I love you. I'll be there in a second. Okay. Bye." Amy said, then hung up the phone. She looked at Ricky, smiling a little. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She said. Nodding, he got out of the booth and helped her stand up.

"Please, Amy. Think about it?" Ricky asked, looking at her. Amy nodded, slowly.

"Thank you." He said, and pulled her into a hug. Amy smiled and hugged him back.

"Please, text me later if you want to talk." Ricky said as the two pulled away from the hug.

"I will. Bye, Ricky." Amy said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, then walked out of Wendy's.

"So, how was it?" Amy's mother asked, as Amy got into the car.

"It was…good." Amy said, smiling as she looked over at her mother.

"It was good." She repeated, placing her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

* * *

_Okay, so there ya go. This is one of my slower stories, don't expect an update every other day. I'm working on stuff at school, and I've got health issues at the moment...so I have other things i have to worry about. I'll get things as soon as I can, don't worry.  
Any ideas, questions, comments?  
Ideas, please PM me. I like to keep things a surprise. :]  
Read and Review, as always._

_xo Caroline_


End file.
